How It Should Have Gone
by AsItThunders
Summary: I didn't like how they did the whole, Joey finds out its Mary thing, or how they left out the two-way mirror and the dance studio for the rest of the movie, so I decided to make up my own scene for it. I present to you, how it should have gone.
1. Only Thing

**Okay, so I watched Another Cinderella Story for the first time yesterday, and I was like, I think they could've done way more with the two way mirror in the dance studio, and I didn't like the part where they show the video at the party, she runs out, puts on the music, and stands there. So, I decided to a short input of how I think it should've gone somewhat…**

**So, enjoy it while you can, I'm hoping this one isn't going to be long, maybe two or three chapters, and then you can pick up the story from where she screams and skateboards to school! Haha, love that part!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Only Thing**

What had I been thinking? There was no way Joey Parker could ever like me! He just liked the mystery girl's dance moves because she made him dance great. All he saw when he looked at me was the girl who carried the shrimp around the table or the crab puffs at the party. Why had I believed for a second he'd like me, Mary?

After that stupid video courtesy of Natalia, Brit, and Bree, I ran back to my room and tore off the stupid jacket that Dominique made me wear. I wasn't a slave, I refused to be one.

So, I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I did it when I was happy, when I was sad, when I was mad, tired, energized. You name it, I did it then. I threw off my little purple dress and pulled on my soft, worn, comfortable black pants, a tank top, and a sweatshirt. My flats were ditched to a corner, and I picked up my white shoes. Frantically, I looked around my room and ran to a pile that was stacked under my little sad TV. I dug threw it, throwing clothes everywhere, books, magazines… Who long had it been since I'd cleaned all of that? I was too busy cleaning everyone else's mess I didn't have time for my own.

There it was. I grabbed my dark blue boom box, a CD that Tamy had recorded all my favorite songs on, and my skateboard, and raced out of there as fast as I could. I needed to get out now, and I was going to only place I knew, even if no one else knew I was there.

I took off for the dance studio. That one window had to be open, it was always open. And sure enough, fifteen minutes later, I pulled to a screeching stop in front Mademoiselle Natasha's Dance Studio. At night, with no one else on the other side of the mirror, it was eerily quiet and even a little spooky, if I was going to be honest.

The blinds were up in the main room, and the moonlight fell onto the empty dance floor, the chairs stacked against the walls casting strange shadows against the woodwork. It was time to get started.

* * *

**Yeah, this is only a little two chapter thing, but let me know what you thought, if anyone reads this fanfiction. It's not my best work, but I was nagged to death to write this by the plot bunnies...**

**Lots of love and if you like Twilight or Harry Potter, check out my other stories!**

**AsItThunders**


	2. The One

**Hey, like I said, it was just a little thing because I didn't how they did the finding out thing and left the two-way mirror... Anyway, review!**

* * *

I walked over and plugged the boombox into the wall and turned on the CD as loud as I thought was good. Joey Parker still had my Zune, so I was missing some of my recent favorites that had a little more edge to them, but these were good songs, I could let loose with, do anything I liked. I was free from the demandings of my evil has-been stepmother and her two freakish daughters who didn't give me a minute to myself. I was sick of it all. Geeze, I couldn't wait to get out of here and move to Manhattan. That was going to be amazing. Nothing but me and a studio to dance where I was actually part of the class.

I heard the first few measures of a particularly beat oriented one that I liked to use some of the snappier, poppy moves to. I just let myself go into the music. Whatever it did, I did, incorporating some of the moves from that one class that Joey Parker had been in.

During that class, there'd been a moment of time when I had felt something with him. When he had been up to the mirror to start the looser version, and was looking straight through it, it felt as though he almost saw me. Little old, Mary who had to sneak into the back door of the dance studio to even practice. And then, we had gone through the steps so well, I kept saying we as though he knew he was dancing with someone on the other side of the glass. I just knew that there, he felt something too by the way he danced when he came up. The way we both finished with our hands against the glass. I was staring at him, and he was staring at me. He just, didn't know it. I don't think I'd ever danced like that before.

But here now, I saw the shadows of that day, the people waltzing back and forth. Joey Parker dancing… Joey Parker, Joey freaking Parker… Crap! This had been what I wanted to avoid, why I had left and come here.

I switched to the next song. It was the one that Joey had taught at dance class but with a harder edge to it, something to dance to when I was mad. Here was a perfect time. And I went with it, I flowed smoothly. Eventually, I gave myself to the music and closed my eyes. I knew the boundaries of the room fine enough. I just went and went and went. This was how it should be. I should get to dance all the time. Dancing was my passion, my life. I lived to dance, and no superstar Joey Parker was going to change that.

By now, I was so into the music, I didn't even notice when a car pulled up in the parking lot of the studio. The next song had come on, and I went with the rhythm, feeling it and moving to it. I didn't notice when someone unlocked the front door to the studio, walked in, and started calling out if anyone was there. I didn't notice when one boy came up and stared at the mirror, hearing the music coming from behind it, and knowing there was more to that mirror than it looked. I didn't notice when someone unlocked the side door from the studio leading into the room, and I didn't notice for a while at least that someone was in the room watching me until the song stopped.

"So, you're the one?"

I stopped midstep as a new song began and whirled around. No, I hadn't imagined it. Joey Parker was standing in my little room looking at me with admiration on his face. "You're that girl I can't get out of my head? And you were here that day weren't you? I thought I felt someone. I've never felt like that before, I don't think I've danced like that in awhile. That was you, you were in here, weren't you? It's a two way mirror." I couldn't make my face meet his and just nodded, looking at the floor.

" And you tried to tell me at school, didn't you?"Again, I nodded, and I heard him let out a soft curse. "I'm so sorry. I was a jerk, and I blew you off. You're amazing. I've never seen anyone dance like you do."

I played with a strand of hair that had fallen in my face and kept my gaze downward. "Mary," my ears perked up at my name from his lips, "look at me."

I couldn't ignore him any longer, and I glanced up to look at his face. Joey was looking at me with the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Thanks," I muttered.

We had reached a silent mutual understanding, and Joey spoke up again. "You're really something."

"Thanks," I said, a soft laugh.

Joey's face got mock serious. "So, do you really think I'm oh-so-kissable?"

I let out a snort of laughter. "No, I mean, ye- You can't hold that against me, I was young,er…"

"Fine, fine…" I turned around to leave. Dominique was going to murder me if I wasn't back soon. "Mary?"

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

Joey looked a little nervous. Joey Parker actually looked nervous at something. "Uh, first of all, this is yours." And he handed me back my Zune. I smiled at him. "And, I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out with me some time?"

"Sure, Joey." I threw back on my sweatshirt, wrapped up, my boombox, and prepared to vault out of the window again.

"Mary, you know you can just go through the door?"

I flushed red."Oh, right. Thanks." I jogged out past him, but before I was fully outside, he grabbed me around the waist.

"I'm really looking forward to dancing with you again," and he smiled down at me.

"Me too." And I left.

* * *

**Imagine it picking back up with Mary getting the mail, running out screaming, and skateboarding into school.**

**Review!**

**AsItThunders**


End file.
